1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control system and to a new fuel control device for such a system as well as to new methods of making and operating such a new fuel control system and such a new fuel control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control system comprising a source of fuel, a burner means, and an electrically operated valve means adapted to be opened to interconnect the source of fuel to the burner means when the valve means is energized, the valve means having coil means, an electrical power source having a value sufficient for opening the valve means when operatively interconnected to the coil means to energize the coil means, a control means having interconnecting means for operatively interconnecting the power source to the coil means when the control means determines that fuel should be directed to the burner means, the control means being so constructed and arranged that the interconnecting means is adapted to operatively interconnect the power source to the coil means through the use of relay contact means disposed between the power source and the coil means. For example, see the Dodson U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,778.
It is also known to utilize a transistor means and two capacitors in a manner to charge the capacitors thereof on the positive half cycle of an AC signal and to discharge the capacitors during the negative half cycle of that AC signal so that a relay coil will be continuously energized. For example, see the Geary U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,655.
Also see this Geary U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,655 for an electrical system that ignites fuel that issues from a burner means.
Also see the Kelly et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,414 for a burner valve means that has a coil means that opens the valve means to direct fuel from a fuel source to a burner means when the coil means is energized.